<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tetanus Affair by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640199">The Tetanus Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Got tipsy, I watched the finale, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Wrote this in my notepad, don't talk to strangers and vampire mimes, like the SPN writers with season 15, tetanus: its no joke, vaccinate your demon hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is in love with longtime boyfriend Rusty Nail. What more do I need to say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Rusty Nail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tetanus Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Supernatural+Writers">The Supernatural Writers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As said in the tags, please don't take this seriously. Flaming me in the comments is useless: this was not a serious attempt at writing fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know I love you," said Dean Winchester, shrugging off his jacket by the door, "but you're acting very clingy, babe."</p><p>Rusty Nail frowned, meeting his gaze with wide, orangeish-brown eyes. "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable," he said, taking a step back from his boyfriend. "It's just that, you're always gone. And I know Castiel is like...super, mega dead, but I just get so jealous of him and his crush on you and...well, you're my whole world, babe."</p><p>"Babe, that's like...the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Castiel may be a literal angel, and you might be an inanimate object, but I'm so glad I chose him over you," Dean said. "Fifteen seasons of character development and fighting to see a better world led me right here. To you."</p><p>Rusty Nail took Dean's hand, his eyes twinkling in thinly veiled delight. "Did you like...get vaccinated for tetanus yet?"</p><p>Dean's brow furrowed in confusion as he walked further into their shared apartment. "No, why?" he asked, kicking his shoes off.</p><p>Rusty Nail wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, tugging his boyfriend down the hall toward the bedroom. "Because I'm going to impale you so hard you see Heaven tonight."</p><p>Dean's eyes went wide. And then, at last, he smiled.</p><p>"That's <em>so</em> hot."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>